All my love revised
by Virusea
Summary: Pegasus won his final duel with Yugi, captured all their souls and brought his love back to life....however like most relationships with alot of secrets this fairy tale will.....


I don't own Yu-gi-oh obviously cuz if I did I would be busy counting my money and getting all the good cards for myself Chuckles

Anyways I hope you enjoy my story………

love ya tonz Virusea

**All My Love **

**(revised 2005)**

Life couldn't be better for Pegasus. He won the final duel he had with Yugi. Took Yugi's and his friends souls (save for Tea, she managed to escape) and brought back the love of his life Cecelia. So things could never be better right…?

Wrong…Like in most relationships where there is a lot of secrets, things tend to blow up in your face……

With the classy wine glass between his fingers Pegasus is about to take a swig of red wine when a hand snatches it away before he can raise it to his lips.

"Max my love, I thought you said you would stop drinking that poison…." cooed a gentle voice.

A grin crosses his lips, hearing his love speak was almost enough to make him forget the lust for the soothing taste of wine. His sharp eyes gaze up to grace upon Cecelia's concerned soft stare.

"I'm sorry my love, I'm trying the best I can to stop…." he finally answered gently, his grin fading in shame.

"I forgive you…." whispered Cecilia wrapping her arms gently around Pegasus's neck as thier lips met and their long hair brushed together.

"Excuse me, Master Pegasus…." interrupted Kroca as he entered and stood in the doorway to the dinning room his gaze instantly finding the elegantly long table where Pegasus sat with Cecila reclining over him.

A furious scowl wrinkled Pegasus's calm complexion as he pulled out of the kiss and his dangerious glare burned clear across to the doorway. "I told you to knock! You Filthy piece of…." started Pegasus but forced himself to cease when he noticed the stunned look on Cecila's face.

"I'm sorry, my dear…." vented Pegasus trying to remove all anger from his voice and avoiding Cecila's face as he got up. "I won't be gone long, my love." assured Pegasus as he walked away with out looking back at her.

Cecila's heart felt chilled, she knitted her fingers over her hand, her arms forming a V and letting her head hang low to her chest, she had not remembered Pegasus being anything like the way he was now. The last words he spoke made her frown slightly. If she was his love, how could he say those words so coldly?

Cecilia managed to make her way through the mute castle and ended up back in her huge luxurious room, sitting on the end of her king sized bed alone. She had been gone so long this island who was once a best friend was now a mysterious stranger. Pondering prying thoughts began clouding her skull to the brim... what had happened to her once even-tempered, gentlemen that she had once known before she fell into a coma…

Eyes shooting wide and her breath getting caught in her throat she jumped to her feet suddenly filled with fear, she took a few glances around then let out a extensive sigh. Her room seemed to be filled with unrest, she couldn't even stand to lay in her own bed. She took in a few more deep breaths and forced a small grin onto her face. "It's too quit in here...it's a fine day, I could use a little walk." she told herself, but her grin would not stay on her lips for reasons she could not understand which further made her glum.

A warm breeze welcomed her and made her realized how cold it was inside the castle, was it always that cold? She inhaled the warmth and gently closed her eyes her long dark lashes gracing her cheeks, but her serenity was broken when she reopened her eyes and noticed a suit standing perfectly still near the castle doors. She felt silly and wondered if he was watching her through his dark shades, his silence encouraged her to hurry off on her walk. She soon found herself deep within the fresh inviting forest with the sun warming her back as the evening winds playing with her long blond hair. The castle may have changed but the forest was as beautiful and spriteful as she had remembered it, save for the few dueling arenas added deep in the ground.

As long as she had the forest maybe she could grow to relove the castle too...and perhaps even...before she could finish her thoughts and without warning a dirty hand covered her mouth and nails dug into her face while a arm wrapped around her neck and forced her to lean back against her attacker who couldn't have been much taller then her.

A scream was trapped in her lungs and the stalker's tight bind around her neck made it impossible to let in a single drop of air. "Ok, you bitch! Where is Pegasus keeping my friends?" demanded a stern female voice, Cecilia felt the arm around her neck let up just enough for her to speak.

"Please, I don't know what you're talking about…." whimpered Cecilia, her hands gripping the women's arm hoping that she could somehow make her let go.

"Don't play stupid with me!" screamed the women, her hands digging into the front of Cecila's dress and spun her around so their eyes could meet. Even in the dangerious predicament Cecila was astonished to see that her attacker was extremely young maybe 18 at the oldest and her short brunet hair was matted with dirt, and her school girl outfit was drenched in filth and torn up too.

Cecilia jumped to the conclusion that the girl was on a cruise drinking with some friends and somehow washed up on the island.

Even so the girl was obviously having a break down and in a deep panic. "Please believe me. I know nothing..." pleaded Cecilia, her light blue eyes filling with tears as she peered deeply into the girl's cold blue ones.

"If you think I won't kill you, you're fuckin wrong! I have nothing to lose!" screamed the girl, as she tightened her grip on Cecilia's beautiful dress and pulled her face inches from her own.

Cecilia tightened her jaws shut and squeezed her eyes closed, while bracing herself for the worst.

But suddenly Cecilia's eyes shot back open and her once sky blue eyes were now dark purple and with a expressionless face she uttered these words as if possessed… "No Tea, she is not the one you want…"

It was not Cecilia's voice at all, it was a combination of Yami Yugi and Yugi's voice.

Tea gasped her fingers jumping off Cecila, her eyes digging deeply into the dark purple ones. "Yami?" she inquired inching her face closer.

But Cecilia dropped down to her hands and knees then closed her eyes tightly….

"Yugi!" cried Tea kneeling in front of Cecilia, who was still on all fours with her head hanging low to the ground.

Cecilia reopened her eyes slowly and they were back to their regular light blue color.

"ugh…." uttered Cecilia, bringing her hand to the side of her throbbing head.

"Well, if it isn't the little rat that got away…." stated a taunting and extremely annoying screwed up voice belonging to Kemo who appeared directly behind Tea.

Kemo quickly took hold of Tea's arm. "Let go of me, you basturd!" ordered Tea, kicking and cussing as Kemo wrapped the other arm tightly around her chest, preventing her arms from flailing. "Let go!" shouted Tea as she kicked backwards and got Kemo right in the nuts. "durr…." growled Kemo, as he released Tea in order to clutch his angsting balls. Tea hadn't gotten far when two other suits each grabbed hold of her arms and had her restrained again. "My darling! Are you alright?" demanded Pegasus, his eyes overflowing with anxiety as he knelt down and placed his hands gently on Cecila's shoulders.

Cecila sat up and placed her hands in Pegasus's, "I'll be fine…who is she?" she asked, looking into Pegasus's eyes anxiously. Pegasus helped Cecila to her feet and wrapped his arms protectively around her as she rested the side of her face against his chest "Nothing you have to worry about my dear…" he assured confidantly, peering over his shoulder at Tea as a evil smirk blossomed on his lips.

Cecila's closed eyes creased into a bitter frown and when her lids raised her eyes had become dark purple again, her hands shot up and gripped Pegasus's throat tightly.

"If you touch her, I'll kill you!" yelled both the Yugi's voices, as they applied more pressure on Pegasus's throat.

Pegasus's eyes were round in disbelief and he struggled to pry Cecilia's hands off his neck but it was no use, Cecilia had the strength of 2 people.

Pegasus's pupiles rolled behind his head and his mouth opened letting out a gargling sound.

"No!" cried Cecilia's voice, as her eyes resumed their gentle baby blue color, and her grip on Pegasus's neck loosened dramatically.

She stayed concous long enough to see the stunned look on Pegasus's face as he gazed deeply into her eyes…. then everything was eaten up by darkness.

(Thanks for reading my story, I promise the next chapter will have more action, and less errors ;)


End file.
